If We Could Stop Time
by Sorida
Summary: Please, this is terrible but I posted it anyway to bring down my ego. It's an AU of Hama and Katara in the woods where Katara doesn't stop her in time. Aang is dying in her hands and the only thing she can do is reassure him of what they already knew.


A/N: Recently started to watch this show again. Yes, I am a nostalgia freak (which explains Star Wars, Hey Arnold, Lilo & Stitch, and Invader Zim).

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. In fact, I own none of these characters since I'm sure that even in the end, you've seen 'em at least once before! Yay!

"No!" The sickening sound of metal ripping through flesh was heard. Katara stared on, eyes wide in shock. She just used blood bending on Hama, but seconds too late. To her, it seemed like years.

Sokka stood in the moonlight, his own skin five shades too pale as he looked down at the ground. A small figure lay near his feet, blood streaming out of its chest wound.

On closer inspection, one could tell who it was. It was Aang with a black sword embedded in his chest. He was barely alive; the sword had missed his heart by mere centimeters. Katara, filled with rage, lashed out at the old woman in front of her and her brother.

"You horrible old woman!" she shouted at the top of her lungs, "Why did I trust you? You're sick and I trusted you!" She ran over to Aang to check on him. Sokka, still unmoving, could only watch. He did register a faint chuckle behind him.

Katara cradled Aang in her arms. He looked at her and managed a weak smile. Painful memories resurfaced as Katara remembered Ba Sing Se. Aang had looked at her in exactly the same way before closing his eyes. She hugged him as best she could without touching the sword. She didn't want to pull it out; he would surely die of blood loss. "Aang, stay with me." she whispered in his ear.

"I'll try..." was his weak reply. Sokka had enough. He turned to the old waterbender, anger boiling up inside of him.

"You idiot!" he screamed, "You made me attack my friend! My first friend outside of the Southern Water Tribe! How could you?" All she did was smirk.

"I needed to pass my gift onto another bender." Hama stated coolly, "So what if one person was lost in the process?"

"That person was the Avatar!" Her face dropped. "You just killed the one chance this world has! The Fire Nation is going to end the war with Sozin's Comet and NOBODY can stop them now!"

"I...I thought she would...in time..."

"Yeah well, you were wrong!"

"What happened?" Sokka looked to see Toph with the now freed villagers behind her.

"She killed Aang!" Sokka shouted, pointing his finger at her.

"He's not dead Sokka!" Katara snapped. She turned her attention back to the boy in her arms. "I won't let you go." she said softly.

"Th-thank...you...Katara..." Aang said weakly. Blood continued to trickle down the blade.

"You know, I-I can't h-heal you." Katara said through tears, "I used th-the spirit water in Ba Sing S-Se and the w-wound is too much for r-regular water. Plus, you lost t-too much blood."

"I know." he said, lookined into those vast blue eyes. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Aang took in a deep breath and exhaled. "I'll miss you." His eyes closed, those stormy gray eyes never to be opened again. Katara cried, burying her head in his shoulder. Toph and Sokka stood together silently crying as well. The villagers took Hama as prisoner and left, but not without an "I'm sorry about your friend" or "He was a hero" yet still unbeknownst to them that the Avatar had died.

Once everyone had left, the group now reduced to three headed towards Appa. Sokka finally pulled his blade out of Aang knowing fully well that he would probably never fight with it again. Toph continued on in silence. The next day, Toph buried Aang in the Fire Lily field.

The group said a few parting words and left. They decided to go back to one of the Water Tribes seeing as the Earth Kingdom had fallen victim to the Fire Nation already. They all knew in their hearts that the journey was over.

"There's no hope now." Katara whispered as she held her mother's necklace.

In the Northern Water Tribe, a joyous occasion was taking place. A young woman had just given birth to a beautiful baby girl. She had charcoal-black hair and fierce blue eyes. A young man walked into the bedroom to see his newborn baby and to check on his wife.

"She's beautiful." he remarked.

"What do we name her?" the woman asked. The man paused to think for a minute.

"Let's name her Kora, after her great-grandmother. Something tells me that she will be a bender."

"Just because her grandfather is a bender doesn't mean she will be."

"I know. I like to dream though."

"Dreams give us hope."

"Just like our daughter." The two sat in silence, unknowing of the grand task their newborn baby had just inherited.

A/N: Soooooooo? Like it? Hate me for killing Aang? Well be happy this is an AU one-shot! I will do a sequel multi-chapter fic but only by popular demand which I probably won't get any of since this was terrible. I'm not happy with this at all. Just…flame me already. This was a disgrace upon the amazing intricate tale of Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph. You can't perfect perfection. *sigh* If you need me, I'll be…shoving something into a trash compactor. C'mere you suicidal squirrel! *chases after said mammal*


End file.
